A multitude of vehicles is known from the prior art, in the case of which the power electronics unit is located in the vehicle. This is necessary, since there is not enough installation space available in the transmission for accommodating the power electronics unit. Therefore, installation space for the power electronics unit must be made available in the vehicle, which is considered by the vehicle manufacturers to be disadvantageous. In addition, the power electronics unit is often mounted at points on the vehicle located far from the transmission. Therefore, long wiring harnesses must be utilized in order to connect the vehicle battery to the power electronics unit and in order to connect the power electronics unit to an electric machine. In particular, an alternating current (AC) cable extends from the power electronics unit to the transmission.